


Broken but Healing

by WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal/pseuds/WickedlyFrozenEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots from season 5, involving Regina and Zelena</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**A oneshot about how I thought the scene should have gone after Zelena escaped from the Dark Ones. I know Regina may seem off but I think she could have seen herself in her sister at that time. And I realize some of this kind of happened later on but I felt Zelena should have immediately gone back to the hospital after revealing the truth to Hook. I also realize Regina promised to care for the baby in Camelot but for this fic she also promised in Storybrooke.  
** _

_**More oneshots to upload later.** _

Zelena left the two Dark Ones and teleported herself back to the hospital. She found the room she had given birth in empty and looked around in order to spot her daughter. She spotted a nursery and made her way over. Inside she found Robin standing over a bassinet holding the baby. He turned at her entrance and took up a protective stance, hand on his sword.

She laughed, holding her wrist up. "Your blade is no threat to me."

"What do you want, Zelena?" he growled.

She motioned toward the bassinet. "I want to see her. To hold her."

"Do you really think I'd trust you with her? Do you think Regina would?" he asked.

"She's my daughter, not Regina's."

"No, she's my daughter. I will be the one to decide if and when you can see her," he declared. "Right now I don't think you should be around her."

"She is my child. I gave birth to her," she argued.

A small cry drew their attention. Zelena took a step forward but Robin tightened his grip on his sword. She paused, watching as he turned and scooped the baby up, gently soothing her.

"Robin, please." Without her permission, a pleading tone crept into her voice. "Let me have her."

"No." a new voice said. Regina walked past her sister and over to her soulmate. She touched the baby's head.

"She is not your daughter, Regina," Zelena sneered. "You have no say in her life."

"She may not be my daughter but she is Robin's and my niece," she replied. "Right now, Zelena, you are too unstable to be around her. I am not here to control this child but to protect her, like I promised you. Right now I feel that she needs to be protected from you."

"I could just take her. The cuff is gone."

"The fact that you haven't done that tells me you know I'm right. You know deep down that you can't trust yourself with her. You need to leave now. I will let you know when you can see her."

Zelena gazed at the newborn. "Can I hold her? Before I leave?"

Regina turned to Robin and met his eyes. She could see his fear but knew they had to give Zelena a reason to change. She had changed for Henry and hoped her sister would do the same for her daughter. She took one of his hand in hers. "I know this will be difficult but she needs to see the reason to change."

"She'll take off with her. She has her magic." Robin argued.

"I will be right there. She won't get away. I will take the baby back if I think she is going to try anything." Regina assured him. "Trust me."

"I do trust you. It's her I don't trust."

"I don't either but she's been in here for what ten, fifteen minutes and has not tried to take the baby with magic," Regina glanced at her sister, whose gaze was still on the newborn. "She doesn't want to use magic around her, she knows that would be a mistake. All she wants is a moment with the girl. If we don't give her that she may come back later desperate enough to use magic."

Although still not completely convinced, Robin gave a small nod. Regina slowly took the baby from him and approached her sister. "Henry once asked me to change and I failed him. It took losing him to get through to me," she started, slowly rocking the baby in her arms. "Maybe I could have resisted the darkness if I had truly believed Henry was waiting for me."

"What's your point?" Zelena asked but it lacked her usual bite.

"The point is this child, this sweet innocent, perfect little girl does not know what you've done, she does not know what I've done or what Robin has done. All she knows is she is warm, safe, and happy." Regina gazed at the child in her arms before looking at her sister. "Henry struggled to forgive me because he knew the truth. This child, your...daughter does not have that struggle, as long as you better yourself. Redeem yourself for her but more important, redeem yourself for you."

"We'll see." Zelena replied quietly. "Give her to me."

Regina slowly handed the baby over, hearing Robin's sharp intake of air behind her. She turned and gave him a reassuring smile before watching her sister. The redhead turned and took a couple of steps away. She gazed down at her sleeping daughter, unable to speak. Regina took Robin's hand as he came up beside her. She could feel the tension in him as he watched the woman and baby. He was afraid that Zelena would trick them and take off with the child.

"Regina?" Zelena's soft voice broke through the silence.

The former queen moved to her sister's side, alarm filling her at the tone of Zelena's voice. "Yes?"

"Do you really think I can change?" the witch whispered, looking lost.

"I do." she briefly touched the redhead's arm, causing the other woman to look at her. "You watched me for years. You saw how I hunted for Snow White, how I murdered innocent people. Did you think I would ever be here, friends with my enemy?"

Zelena smirked. "No."

"If I was able to change from the monster that I was, then you can do the same. You just have to want it."

"You told me just a few weeks ago that I would be bound by the strictest visitation rights." Zelena brushed a kiss across the baby's forehead. "Is that still the case? After all, you are allowing me to hold my daughter."

"Visitation will be worked out as we go along." Regina knew she couldn't promise her sister would see the child, not without discussing it with Robin first. "I promise that Robin and I will discuss it and when we decide, I will inform you."

Zelena kissed her daughter once more and handed her to Robin. With tears in her eyes, she gave him a nod. "Thank you for allowing me to see her."

Regina caught her sister's hands before she could leave. "I know it won't mean much, especially given our history, but I believe you can change. We have all done things we regret, but we can change our future. I am still working on that and I know you can do it as well."

Without responding, Zelena left in a green cloud.

"Do you really mean what you told her?" Robin asked.

"I do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot that takes place after Cora wipes young Regina's memory of Zelena. My take on how Cora explained what had happened.

Regina blinked as she stared at her mother. She could feel tears on her cheeks but had no clue as to why she could have been crying. The last thing she remembered was playing with her doll and finding the drawer open. She remembered being surprised at the discovery and feeling a little curious but from there her memory was a blank. She glanced down to find herself wearing a different gown than she remembered.

"Mother?" she said questioningly. "What happened? How did I end up in here?"

"You played with my wand and put yourself in grave danger, you foolish girl," Cora replied harshly. "I had to stop my work to heal you from your carelessness. You ruined your gown as well." She had used her magic to rid the child of the face paint and other accessories but left her in the gown she was wearing.

"I apologize." Regina mumbled.

"Young ladies do not mumble." Cora reprimanded the girl. "I can see that it is time to put aside childish games and for you to realize that you are a young lady now."

"Yes, Mother." Regina's face fell although she tried to hide it. "May I be excused to my chambers?"

"You may as long as you bring me the doll."

"Yes Mother." Tears fell from her eyes as she left the room. She made her way to her chambers where she found her doll sitting on her bed. She knew her father put it there for her as Cora would never think about something like that.

Sniffling, Regina picked the doll up and cradled her. This was her 'sister.' A nagging appeared in the back of her mind, triggered by the thought of a sister but she pushed it away.

Still gently cradling the doll, she went back to her mother. Cora frowned when she saw her. "Stop crying," she ordered. "It's not ladylike. Hand over the doll."

"What are you going to do with Lena?"

"Lena?" Cora hissed.

"That's her name," Regina whispered, although she did not mention that she had just changed it moments before.

"I thought her name was Isabella?" Cora questioned, hiding the panic in her voice at the name. She was not positive but she thought that was what she had heard her daughter call the doll.

"It was but I thought Lena suited her better."

Grabbing the doll and her daughter's arm, Cora drug Regina over to the fireplace. Once there, she threw the doll in, followed by a fireball. She forced the young girl to remain while the doll caught fire and began to burn.

"No!" Regina screamed, trying to pull away and rescue her beloved toy. "Mama, please!"

Once the doll was burned beyond repair, Cora released her daughter. She turned away as Regina fell to the ground, as she had still been pulling against her mother's grasp. The girl struck the ground harshly, crying out.

Regina reached up to touch her stinging upper lip before crawling toward the fireplace. Despite being unable to save her doll she still wanted to remove her from the flames. She found herself suspended in the air, unable to move.

Cora moved closer and carefully inspected her daughter's lip. It would scar but scars fade although it would be an imperfection. It would serve as a reminder for her daughter to obey her in the future.

"Mama?" Regina's voice was fearful, her mouth filling with blood.

Cora released her, dropping her to the floor once again. "Clean yourself up. Tomorrow you will begin new lessons. Let this carelessness serve as a reminder. You will be queen one day and queens do not play with dolls or act so childishly."

Regina stood silently, afraid to respond to her mother. She did not know what response would please Cora.

"Do you understand me?" Cora snapped.

"Yes, Mother."

"Leave."

Forcing herself to walk until she was out of her mother's sight, for fear of angering Cora even more, Regina once again had tears streaming down her face. They mingled with the blood oozing from her lip, causing it to sting even more. Her pace sped up as soon as she was far enough from Cora.

She had no idea why her mother had been so angry and why Cora had burned her doll. She had caught a strange look on the woman's face when she had mentioned her doll's new name. Why would the name Lena cause her mother to react in the way that she did?

As Regina washed her face, she wondered about these things but mostly about the abrupt change in her mother. While Cora had never approved of Regina having so much time to just play, she had never been so set against it either. Had Regina really screwed up that much when she found the wand? She supposed she would never know.


End file.
